Burrowing Combat Machine
Burrowing Combat Machine is an unnamed Combat Machine that appeared in Episode 12 of Armored Fleet Dairugger XV. Appearance The Burrowing Combat Machine has a brown body with a black face that holds three lime-green eyes. It has a top, rotatable, head that holds two short antennas and is red at the tip. It also has a three-clawed hand on it’s right hand, three stinger-like tentacles for it’s left hand, and walks on four Spider-like legs with each one having two joints. Biography After the Rugger Team search through a withered down planet, everyone leaves except for Kreuz, who is reminded about his brother by the planet’s forest. Meanwhile, Captain Barataria, who was monitoring the Rugger Guard, sees an opportunity to attack one of the team members and his vehicle. Despite Commander Teles’ rejection, Captain Barataria disobeys and sends down a Combat Machine to the planet. As Kreuz remembers the last time he was with his brother, whom was killed by a monster they encountered, the planet’s surface suddenly starts to crack and he and his Rugger 3 fall down into one of the fissures, knocking him out. Later, when Kreuz manages to wake up, he sees the source of the fissures rising up from out of the ground, which turns out to be a Burrowing Combat Machine. The Burrowing Combat Machine reminds Kreuz of the monster that killed his brother, so he boards into his Rugger 3 and tries to fight it by himself. However, the Burrowing Combat Machine grabs Rugger 3 with it’s tentacles and electrocutes Kreuz, knocking him unconscious once again. Captain Barataria tells the Combat Machine to bring Rugger 3 for them to study, but fortunately, Aki arrives to look for Kreuz and sees what is happening. The Burrowing Machine fights against Aki in his Rugger 1 until he calls for the Rugger Guard. The Rugger Guard sends down the rest of the Rugger Team as Aki continues fighting with the Burrowing Combat Machine. The Combat Machine manages to bind Rugger 1 with it’s tentacles and electrocutes Aki inside. The rest of the Rugger Team arrive in time and the blast the tentacles off to free Aki. The Rugger Team shoot at the Burrowing Combat Machine to get it away from Kreuz and his Rugger 3. However, the Combat Machine proves to be too powerful for them while they’re fighting separately. Despite how well the Combat Machine is doing, Commander Teles calls Captain Barataria and disapproves him acting against his wishes, so Captain Barataria tells his crew to call the Burrowing Combat Machine back. The captain of the Rugger Guard manages to wake Kreuz up in time and he joins with the others the form their vehicles into Dairugger XV. Once Dairugger XV is formed, the Burrowing Combat Machine is about to burrow back into the ground to retreat, but Dairugger XV grabs it’s legs and pulls it out of the ground. The Burrowing Combat Machine uses it’s tentacles to whip Dairugger XV, causing it to jump up high in the sky. Just as Aki is about to summon the Dairugger Sword, the Combat Machine manage to wrap it’s tentacles around Dairugger XV’s right leg and shocks the whole team. Kreuz, remembering the advice his brother told him during a similar situation, tells Aki to kick the Burrowing Combat Machine. So Aki gets Dairugger XV to use Dairugger Kick, loosening the grip of the Combat Machine’s tentacles, and knocks the Burrowing Combat Machine to the ground. Aki manages to successfully summon the Dairugger Sword and slices off the Burrowing Combat Machine’s tentacles. Before Dairugger XV can finish off the Burrowing Combat Machine, it fires a blinding light at the super robot and burrows back into the ground. As the team members try to figure out where it went, the Burrowing Combat Machine ambushes from underneath. Dairugger XV manages to slice off the Combat Machine’s right arm, causing it to burrow back into the ground. The Burrowing Combat Machine rises up against and hits Dairugger XV with it’s Eye Beams. Dairugger XV tries to fire back with it’s Wing Beam but misses when the Combat Machine burrows back into the ground. Aki tells everyone to use their monitors to locate it but Kreuz suddenly sees a glare in one of the fissures and figures out that the Burrowing Combat Machine is going to appear in that spot. Kreuz lets the others know, so Dairugger XV flies toward the spot and manages to stab the Burrowing Combat Machine through it’s forehead the second it rises up. With the Dairugger Sword still stabbed in, Dairugger slices it down further through the Burrowing Combat Machine’s head, causing it to glow and blow up. After the Burrowing Combat Machine’s destruction, Kreuz decides to let it take place for the monster that killed his brother and declares that he avenged his brother’s death. Powers/Abilities Burrowing: The Burrowing Combat Machine is able to burrow through the ground when the top of it’s head rotates, acting like a boring machine. Tentacles: On it’s left arm, the Burrowing Combat Machine is equipped with three thin, stinger-like tentacles that can extend out and be used to bind or whip it’s opponent. They also can deliver an electrical shock to the tangled opponent. Eye Beams: The Burrowing Combat Machine can fire red beams from it’s three eyes. The red beams can also merge together into a bigger beam. Trivia *The Burrowing Combat Machine’s roars are reused Godzilla Roars. Category:Unnamed Kaiju Category:Robot Kaiju Category:Quadrupedal Kaiju Category:Anime Kaiju